nickiienickfandomcom-20200214-history
RedCatty's Rage
Full Story The event of RedCatty's Rage is a very rememberable event, some say it is one of the biggest memes ever in the NickiieNick community. It all started when the users ReshiMatt and MinerElliot had agreed on making a strawpoll, to vote if RedCatty should be kicked out of Nick's overwatch group, as they had witnessed anger-filled messages on the game chat from RedCatty, and figured it could have an effect on Nick's group, as he was currently playing competitive at the time. Since them both were restricted from sending links directly to the stream chat, Russian_Gamer_X had been called for help, and he posted the links to the chat. The voting results with the majority of viewers voting Yes. Eventually, RedCatty had become aware of the situation via DMs with ReshiMatt on Battle.net/Blizzard App. During the assembling heroes phase for Nick's group, as it was their turn to defend, RedCatty used voice chat to say some words (most likely offensive messages) but he was too quiet to be heard. Nick then joined voice chat and asked RedCatty to say that again as he didn't hear him, but RedCatty responded saying he was talking to ReshiMatt, who wasn't on Overwatch at the time. ReshiMatt had then told RedCatty to speak up as well, as he couldn't hear him either. A few second after the group started heading towards the objective to wait for their enemies, RedCatty cleared his throat and proceeded to shout out this quote, '' ReshiMatt, I hate you, kill yourself, I've never loved you''. After he was immediately interrupted by a mute by Nick. Minutes after, Russian_Gamer_X clipped the whole attack on Twitch, which ReshiMatt then downloaded and proceeded to upload it on YouTube. It gained numerous views and even got comments from the viewers who witnessed it first hand. Nick had laughed in reaction to the video, also stating the fact on how he just slammed RedCatty with a mute. At some point, ReshiMatt discovered a comment from RedCatty himself, saying ''kys''. Reshi replied, ''It wasn't my fault you screamed like a b*tch''. RedCatty currently despises ReshiMatt, but not MinerElliot, as he hasn't been seen around for quite some time. But the main reason RedCatty hates Reshi since he was the person who got the idea in the first place, making him the key culprit. After that event, on Discord and on future streams, the event was mentioned frequently as the meme it still currently is. Eventually, while playing TF2, Russian_Gamer_X had redeemed a reward which requested Nick to say something in Danish. Russian_Gamer_X then proceeded to give NickiieNick the quote he had to say in Danish, which was in fact, RedCatty's attack quote. Nick then proceeded to say all that in Danish, and ironically, RedCatty was there to witness it, and he indeed got angry in chat and spammed random letters and numbers. Eventually, a video of this minor event was uploaded to YouTube by ReshiMatt. Both videos are still available to watch on Reshi's channel. Videos